WhipLash
by Devilssaint
Summary: Meow is there a vixen in the house? Watch kagome get down and dirty with our favorite dogboy.


Title: Whiplash.  
Author: Catt/Devilssaint/Saint (All my name's, but on different sites.)  
Summary: Inuyasha and Kaggie! Joy lemon people!  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Inu/Kag.  
Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Beta: Jess! Aka Casper! (Thanks girly)  
Author's Note: This is infact another inuyasha and kagome story but a one-shot! I don't know where this came from but it just pop into my head! Oh well but I am just letting you guys know that I am putting my stories on hold for now. I don't know when I'll write another chapter or post something due to me being too busy for school to actually write. 'Sigh.' I'm sorry guys, please forgive me! I'll write as soon as possible just keep reading! And before you ask this take's place in inuyasha's apartment. I didn't exactly decrible how the place looks but use your imagination! Toodles!  
Disclaimer: I take no rights in ownership to inuyasha or it's character's.

_Slap Slap SLAP!_

"Hehe, silly doggie thought you can get away that easily hmmm?" A female purred near a certain dog's puppy ear, making him shiver in pain and desire. Inuyasha Tashio is the billionaire play boy. He has charm every which girl that was willing to spread there legs for him. Not that there was many who would deny the great Inuyasha Tashio! That is until he met this raven hair firey bitch. It was only a month ago where the two met at the very popular club in tokyo called shikon. The vixen who is brutally whipping his back at the moment was a waitress there.

They came accross paths when kagome came to his and miroku houshi's table. Inuyasha was blown away by her beauty and this was the first (and not the last) that any other female has grabbed his attention. He laid down his charms, smiling at her with that million dollar smile that made all the girls fluster. Kagome, inuyasha learned that her name was, blush of course even looked away from him shyly. Miroku seeing his friend going to make his prey for the evening quietly slip out from the booth to find his own woman for the evening. Once miroku was gone inuyasha put his full proof plan to work and by midnight the girl will be in his bed and squirming in pleasure under him.

Inuyasha never in his life ever heard the word no. He wants something his parents would buy it, get it and if he got bored with it he'll do away with it. He was wrong, dead wrong. Kagome's facial expression change right away when hearing him in his own way ask her back to his place. The next moment inuyasha was force back from the blow of the girls palm to his cheek. Never in his life has a female ever turn him down, and as he was the fuming girl walk away he couldn't help the predatory smile that cross his face. This will be proven quite interesting to see how long the girl will be able to hold out.

Snapping out from his superior thoughts inuyasha wince as the unmistakeable whip fell upon his backside with an echoing slap. Kagome grinned down at him with an up most evil grin. Inuyasha could have swore that was the devil himself reincarnated inside kagome's body. Inuyasha in his newest position right now laid upon the bed, spread out on his stomach with his arms, legs chained to the bed naked. Kagome cocked an eyebrow wearing only her leather high heel boots that ran up to her thighs. The rest of her leather material laid scattered out on the floor forgotten.

Narrowing her eyes she press the tip of her shoe into his behind, her right hand grabbing a fist full of his long silver hair and yank. Yelping his head fell back, and suddenly they were nose to nose. "You know inu..."She purred. "I really think your not enjoying this...maybe we should stop?" He whimpered as kagome ran her tongue up the column of his throat making him growl lowly. "Kagome..." He hiss and she giggled running her other free hand down the red welts on his back, the whip laying off to the side of the bed.

"You like it when I'm rough."

"Never knew you were so kinky." He chuckled.

She snorted, nipping at his bottom lip. "It was your idea." She pointed out.

"Only because I want to see if you have the b----!" He yelped as she yanked at his hair harder. "Would you watch it! That's my fucking hair your pulling at!" "Well excuse me! Your the one that wanted it this way so stop whining already!" Its amazing how during sex they could still argue. Inuyasha growled. "I'm not whining!" He whined and kagome smirked. "Fine dog boy I'll just head home...and have fun playing with Mr. Hand." She hmphed, scooting off him and the bed she walked over to the closet for a change of clothes. Inuyasha laid there gaping forgetting about the fact she just insulted him but that fact that she's leaving him unsatisfied made him a not so happy demon.

"You can't be fucking serious! Kagome!" He yelled, yanking at the chains. In moments he'll be free and he'll teach his disobient bitch who's in charge of wholm. Ignoring her boyfriend she slip on her top before kicking off her boots. Never in her life has she ever been so mad! 'Oh the nerve of that asshole! Who the hell does he think he is! Oh he makes my blood boil so much that I want to yank his ears off!' She cried out suddenly in surprise feeling herself being suddenly grabbed from behind and toss onto the bed. She scrambled to get up but was only push down harshly by inuyasha onto the bed.

"Inuyasha! Let me up!" She screech into the sheets, trying to get up but she gasp when he suddenly ripped her shirt right off her. She flush hotly, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder she shiver suddenly from the dark look crossing inuyasha face. His eyes are lidded, reflecting bits of red glossing his golden eyes, his hair dampen with a light sheen of sweat that is plaster to his face, throat, chest and back. Inuyasha's chest heavied in anger and lust for his female that is laid out in such an arousing position he couldn't help himself but be turn on. Later he promise himself that he'll punish her, for now he only has one goal in mind and that is to fuck.

Grasping her firmly on the hips he yank her up into a kneeling position making the female underneith him whimper. Kagome's forehead rested into the tangle sheets, her hands twisting into the bedding she panted as her neather lips quiver in need to be taken like a true animal like her mate is. Kagome let out a sudden scream as inuyasha suddenly brought her roughly to his pelvis while thrusting his hips forward filling her with his cock to the hilt.

Gritting his teeth together to keep from climaxing then and there inuyasha bent over running his tongue up her spine making kagome groan softly. He growled pleasantly as his female push back slightly against him. He could smell how arouse his bitch is, how much his bitch needs to be filled, unfilled and refilled until she couldn't take him fucking her anymore. Smirking he gave his bitch a slight nip on the shoulder before he sat up all the way up to his bent knee's.

Snarling he started rocking her back and forth to his pumps, pushing and pulling her back and forth making kagome's moans grow louder. The bed was already creeking, dampening from there movements. There noises getting louder as kagome's screams echo in the room as inuyasha pump in and out of her at a brisk pace. He took her harshly, not easing up on her, rotating or thrusting at a different angle inside his bitch.

Kagome moaned louder, gasping for breath she clench her eyes tightly close as her long fingers held onto the bedding to keep herself from falling apart. The feel and the things he does to her make's kagome want to cum right then and there. Inuyasha growled softly, groaning he suddenly pulled out, ignoring kagome's cry of protest and flip her over onto her back.

He nipped at one of her taughted nipples making her arch up to him. Kagome moaned out his name in breathless gasps. His hand drifted forward to her inner thigh teasing her lightly. One of his slender fingers slowly slid into her heat making her gasp in surprise and sudden pleasure. Inuyasha purred kissing her navel slowly moving back up her body. He removed his fingers from her much to her dismay only to replace them with his waiting erection. Inuyasha looked at her sensually. "Ka...go...me..." He growled, kagome watching in slight fear and arouse as his eyes slowly, fully bleeded red before he sheathed himself deeply inside of her to the fullest extent. Not allowing her anytime he moved with quick hard thrusts in and out of her waiting body.

"Ah! Ah!" She cried out hands automaticly grabbing at his back that reflex and strained above her. Kagome planted her feet firmly on the bed so she could raise and push herself against her lover's deep thrusts. She leaned herself up slightly, kissing and biting his chest and throat while her hands play with his back and behind. She touch every part of her lover she could reach, until there lips met again hungrily. Kagome gave off a sudden yelp when inuyasha grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head. Kagome continuely wailed out her pleasure as inuyasha drove into her harder, and harder not letting up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist holding him closer to her body.

Inuyasha stared down at her with lustfilled crimson eyes making a shiver run down her spine at there lustfilled glaze. He pounded roughly into her bringing himself to the brink of control. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he thrust himself inside of her wanting body. He hissed in pleasure at the new sensation that was sent coursing through him, making his head fall back he howled in release surging into her one last time, cumming hard.

Kagome's cries gotten louder until her throat grew too hoarse as she rank her nails harder into inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha!" She sobbed out, grabbing desperately at him as her inner walls quivered and tighten around him before cumming hard around his aching member. Both parties laid unmoving for minutes...maybe hours as there bodies jerk a few time's, panting heavily before slowly calming. Kagome moaned weakly, legs trembling over his shoulders. With a gentle hand she weakly brush back his sweaty bangs, brushing her lips tenderly against his cheek. She shiver again as he retracted his fangs.

Inuyasha sighed quietly in content from his and her release before he gentley ease off of her and out of her. He rolled onto his back, pulling her close he press a kiss to her damp forehead.

Kagome grumbled softly, looking up to him when hearing his deep chuckle. Raising an eyebrow she looked at him as though he is insane. "What's so funny inuyasha?" He smirked reaching over to the night stand he opened the draw taking out the diamond wedding ring. "Now I wantcha wearing your ring mate."


End file.
